Implementation and operation of a communications service, whether it be a voice, video or data communications service, requires the interconnection of a plurality of networks, systems, devices and equipment, which may be geographically co-located or separated. Presently, each of these networks, systems, devices and equipment may need to be “provisioned” to enable the establishment of a communications connection path. In general, “provisioning” is the addition of a subscriber (e.g., a subscriber terminal device and/or network component) to, deletion of a subscriber from, or modification of a subscriber's services provided by a network, system, or other type of infrastructure providing entitled services. Provisioning permits the pertinent architecture to recognize and/or communicate with the subscriber.
Some form of provisioning is necessary, whether the communications connection path connects a plurality of subscriber terminal devices (e.g., telephones, televisions, streaming media players, set-top box audio/video decoders, wireless device base station, etc.), as in a telephone, data or audio or video distribution network, or whether the path connects one or more subscriber terminal devices (e.g., work stations, personal computers, PDA, etc.) with one or more servers, as in a client-server computing network. In many operational situations, each of the interconnected plurality of networks, systems, devices and equipment may need to be provisioned independently and separately (either manually with human intervention or automatically), thereby resulting in potential time delays, inefficiencies, or errors in enabling the subscriber terminal to connect to and use the communications network services.
As a type of communications network, an interactive television (ITV) network and subscriber terminal devices connected thereto are “provisioned” to enable the subscriber terminal devices to use ITV services via the ITV network. Subscriber terminal devices, which are ITV client devices connected to the ITV network, may include television sets, set-top audio/video decoder boxes, personal computers, and video recorders, among other video, audio and data devices. The convergence of television transmission networks, IP (i.e., Internet Protocol) data networks, and distributed client-server computing networks to implement an operational ITV network necessitates the interconnection of a plurality of networks, systems, devices and equipment, which may be geographically co-located or separated, as components of the ITV network as a whole. Presently, each of these component interconnected networks, systems, devices and equipment typically are independently and separately “provisioned” to enable the establishment of a communications connection path and the use of the ITV network by an ITV client device (i.e. subscriber terminal) for entitled ITV services.
In interactive television networks, subscribers typically must contact a customer service representative to initiate a modification of information corresponding with their television services. The involvement of the customer service representative often leads to customer dissatisfaction and can cause an unnecessary consumption of resources (and therefore higher operating expenses) by the service provider.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a method and apparatus for commonly (i.e. as a whole) managing the automatic provisioning of these interconnected component networks, systems, devices and equipment comprising the entire ITV network.